1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety gate, and more particularly to a safety gate that can be easily positioned at a desired position.
2. Description of Related Art
A safety gate is arranged around an activity space of children to keep the children from entering a dangerous location. In use, a conventional safety gate is held in positions between two walls or a door frame with bolts or tying ropes. However, the conventional way of holding the conventional safety gate is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, the conventional safety gate is large in volume and is difficult to be stored or transported.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a safety gate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.